The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for processing received data in the ultrasound systems to form images.
Diagnostic medical imaging systems typically include a scan portion and a control portion having a display. For example, ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data by performing various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging a volume or body). The ultrasound probes typically include an array or matrix of transmit/receive elements, which transmit ultrasound waves and receive back-scattered echo signals. The ultrasound systems are controllable to operate in different modes of operation and to perform different scans. The received signals are then processed to form images for display to a user.
In ultrasound systems, the processing power or capabilities of the beamformer limits the beamforming techniques that can be used. In particular, some beamforming techniques can be complex or processor intensive. Thus, in some instances or applications, the beamforming can take longer than the acquisition time, such that real-time viewing of beamformed data is not possible. Moreover, images may not be displayed while storing the beamformed data because of the processing limitations. Additionally, if different beamforming techniques are to be used, multiple scans are needed. These multiple scans are needed because as the ultrasound signals are acquired during a particular scan, one type of beamforming is performed, which prevents subsequent beamforming from being performed on that acquired data.
Thus, image or volume frame rates and image quality of conventional ultrasound systems are limited by the beamformer processing power and the efficiency of the beamforming technique used.